Cobra - Stress relief
by littlemissdeath
Summary: CC misses his non existent childhood and goes looking for a substitute smacking Femdom, infantialism, Watersports, scat, ABDL. Cobra Commander/OFC


**CC misses his non existent childhood and goes looking for a substitute. Watersports, ABDL. Femdom CC/OFC**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own G. /Cobra or Cobra Commander or any other characters in there likeness Hasbro does. No copyright breach intended as this a fictional story. Besides I don't care it's my story.**

The Commander sat down in front of his TV, he hadn't watched regular TV in a long time. If it wasn't the news or porn he probably never watched it. He sat flicking channels, banging his remote against his other palm when it didn't respond. "Stupid contraption." He gave up and flung it across the room in frustration. He sat back in his chair and put his feet up. He began to reluctantly watch the show that was on. He sighed and watched silently for a while.

Tommy came in and saw him sitting there. "Commander? Are you watching this?"

"No, the remote doesn't work and I can't be bothered changing the channel." Tommy picked up the remote and changed the batteries. He handed it back to the Commander. "You seem down. Anything you want to chat about?"

"I want to sort out Cobra. I need a better group of Segies, they are so ineffectual as security." The Commander turned off the TV and walked over to the computer. Tommy looked at him strangely.

"No I think there is something more to it. You are very good at lying." Tommy pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. He placed his hands on the Commander's knees. "There's something missing and you can't quite figure it out."

"No." The Commander didn't want to tell him. "I know what it is, but you can't fix it for me."

"Haven't I always been here for you?" Tommy squeezed him firmly and moved closer. The Commander took Tommy's hands from his knees.

"I need a break. I have to go find someone." The Commander stood up and walked to his cupboard and pulled out a bag. He opened his dresser draw and put some cloths in the bag. "It will only be for a week. I'm sure nothing will fall apart while I'm gone." He walked down the hall and Tommy followed him. "I'll be fine Tommy, you stay here and run this rock show." He put his hand on Tommy's should like he was saying goodbye and wanted to do more.

"Commander, I will see you again soon right?" Tommy sounder worried. The Commander turned and walked out to the helipad. Tommy watched concerned as the chopper flew away. The Commander got the chopper to set him down just outside of Springfield. He told the chopper to return to Cobra island. He walked into the wood and got changed into some civilian clothes. He began to walk along the road to town.

It was getting late and there weren't any cars that had stopped. He kept walking towards the town hoping someone would give him a lift. He looked up. He heard a thunder crack. "Great, just my luck." I then started to rain down hard. As he walked further down the road he saw some head lights on high. The car slowed down and the passenger door opened. He looked inside the car there was a young woman driving.

"Hey buddy you need a lift? Or do you like standing in the rain?" he got in and she handed him a small white towel. "Dry yourself off with this." He patted down as much as he could. "So where you headed?"

"No where particular."

"Well can I drop you off somewhere?"

"Yeah, umm. Greenland road." He tossed the towel down onto the floor. There seemed to be a lot of junk on the floor of her car.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Huuh?"

"When was the last time you were in Springfield? Most of that side of town was destroyed by a forest fire a few years ago. That's why there aren't many trees around here anymore." She kept driving. "Is there somewhere else I can take you?"

"Can we drive past? I want to see for myself." The Commander sat quietly. She kept driving. Eventually she pulled over. The rain had stopped.

"Well. We are here." The Commander wound down his window and looked out seeing that there was nothing left, the odd pile of rubble, a burnt out car or two. She drove slowly down the road.

"Stop! Stop here." The Commander got out and walked over to a partially burnt house. There was police tape blowing in the cool night air. It had been broken. He walked inside and looked around the house. He bent down and picked up a broken picture. It was half burnt. He dusted it off. It was a black and white picture of a baby and a toddler. He put the picture in his pocket.

The girl from the car came over and stood in the rubble. "Yeah it was tragic what happened here, an elderly couple got trapped in their house."

"They both died?" he walked back over to her.

"Yeah, a lot of people died that day." She looked at him through the darkness, only the glare of the headlights was lighting up. "Did you know them?"

"This was my parent's house. I grew up here." He walked back to the car. She followed him. He leaned in and grabbed his bag and started to walk down the road.

"Hey where are you going? You want a lift." She shouted. He didn't respond. She ran after him and stood in front of him. "Hey! I'm talking to you. You want me to take you to a hotel or something?" she looked up at him. He sat down on the gutter to avoid her piercing eyes.

"Leave me alone."

"Look buddy much as I don't know you, you don't want to be out here by yourself. You may get sick."

"..And die." He added.

"What?"

"Look thanks you for the lift but I don't want any help anymore." He sniffed and put his head between his knees.

"You don't have anywhere to go do you? No family. Don't you have a relation you could call?" he started to cry. She sat down next to him. She brushed his hair gently. "Look I'm sorry. Let me at least give you a lift to town. You can get a hot meal and someplace to sleep."

"What's the point." He didn't even look up.

"I'm sure you have someone don't you?" he looked up to her.

"No. I was coming home to see the only family I know. My wife left me years ago and my son ran away and I don't want to see him since he tried to kill me."

"Oh. It seems you really don't have anyone."

"It was probably a good thing they died. My mother was an alcoholic and couldn't remember how old I was. And my father. I hated him. He only liked Dan. He was my father's favorite. He always took out his anger on me. It stopped when I joined the army. It was the only way I could get away from him." The Commander pulled out the photo from his pocket. "I wonder how much different my life could have been if I had different parents. I wish I could be a child again and start my life from scratch."

"Come on. Get in the car." She stood up and took his hand. "Son." She may have been a few years younger than him and he didn't know why, but he wanted to go with her.

"Ok, mummy." He sniffed and followed her to the car, she opened the back door for him and did up his seatbelt. She got in the front and started the car.

"Now you be a good boy and mummy will let you have a nice cup of hot chocolate when we get home."

"Can I have a marshmallow to?" he quietly said.

"Sure baby." She kept driving through town. She pulled up at a large house. She opened the door for him and helped him out. She grabbed his bag. "Come inside and we will get you out of those wet cloths. He shyly followed her in. "Now you stay here on the tile floor, I don't want you tread mud through the house." He stood patiently till she came back down the stairs.

She grabbed his bag and looked through it smiling when she saw his hood. She put it in her pocket and tossed the bag into the laundry. She stood in front of him and took off his shoes and then his jacket. He stood a bit embarrassed as she pulled down his pants. She grabbed each of his ankles to lift his feet out. She tossed his cloths in the dryer and then walked back over to him. "What are you wearing?" he looked down at his soaked jocks. "Oh you're not a big boy yet. Only big boys get to wear that type of

underwear. Besides your soaked."

She pulled them down and didn't even glance at him. She grabbed the towel and began to dry him off. He began to shiver and his skin was so white from the cold. He held his hands over himself as she stopped drying him. She smacked his hands. "Stop playing with yourself. You're a naughty boy. He uncovered himself. He was worried that she would criticize him. He wasn't a very large man when he was flaccid, and the cold didn't help.

She pressed down on his shoulders till he squatted on the floor. She poked something under him and forced him to sit down. It was a nappy. She did up the sides and then got him to stick his arms up. She slipped a tight white t-shirt on him. It didn't come down far enough to hide his diaper. She pulled his hood out of her pocket and placed it over his head. She kind of knew it was a comfort thing for him.

"Come on you should be in bed now its late." She took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. She took him into a room that looked like it was for young girl. There was a small bed in the corner. She pulled back the covers and helped him in. "Now go to sleep, mummy has a big day tomorrow. If you take off your diaper you will get a smack. You know how you always wet the bed." She closed the door and went across the hall to her room.

He sat the and looked down at his nappy. Poking at it. He then got up and opened the door. Her door was open. He stood in her door way the light behind him was silhouetted on her face. She woke. "What are you doing up? Get back to bed or you will get a smack." She got up and he didn't move. "What did I say? What do you want?"

"Mummy can I have a drink?" she grabbed him by the wrist and took him down stairs to the kitchen. She pulled out a baby bottle from the cupboard and filled it with milk. She handed it to him.

"There now go sit down and drink it, no getting up for anything." He sat down on the floor. He saw a large soft plastic toy half under the couch. He crawled over to see what it was. "What did I say?" he looked up to see she was standing over her with her hands on her hips. "I said sit still and don't move." She grabbed him by his upper arm and turned him around so she could give him a few smacks to the backs of the legs.

"Ow! Don't hurt me anymore mummy!"

"Well do as I say and you won't get a smack." He sat down and drank some more of his milk. She went back into the kitchen and finished cleaning up.

"Mummy."

"What now?" she came over to see him sitting holding himself.

"I need to go."

"Well mummy will change your diaper when you're done." She walked back into the kitchen. He looked down at himself and wondered if it would leak out. He sat for a moment not wanting to go. He let a little bit go and quickly checked to see if he had leaked. He peed a bit more and held himself as he realised he couldn't stop. He stood up and pulled down his diapers to hold

Himself. He ran over to a pot plant in the corner to finish peeing. He sighed with relief.

Then he felt a whack to his backside. "What are you doing? You've pissed all over the floor!" she grabbed him and turned him around. He continued to pee a bit more. She pulled up his diapers and dragged him up to his room. She sat down on the bed and then put him across her knees. She pulled down his diapers and smacked him over and over till his cheeks were red.

"Mummy stop it hurts! I won't do it again!" he cried. She kept smacking him and when her hand got tired she grabbed the hairbrush and used it. He cried and then she stopped. She pulled up his diaper and put him back to bed. She tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't cry baby." She wiped his tears with her thumb. "Now go to sleep, I will come get you in the morning and change you then." He sniffed and rubbed his bottom.

He lay there and when it didn't hurt as much he drifted off to sleep. The sun was shining through the windows. He sat up and looked down at himself. He was still wearing a diaper. He looked around the room. It was a little girl's room. He fixed his hood and climbed out of bed. He reached down and touched himself. He was soaking wet. He couldn't believe he used his diaper. It was heavy and hung down between his legs. He walked over to the door and looked across to her room.

She wasn't there. He heard the shower running then stop. He walked to the bathroom, keeping his legs spread as the soiled diaper rubbed between his legs. She opened the door and saw him standing there. "Oh your away? Come on lets get you some breakfast." She took his hand and led him down to the kitchen. She sat him down in a chair and he put his hands down the front of his diaper. He was hard. She put a bowl in front of him. "I'm not going to feed you. Where are your hands?" she looked under the table. "You dirty boy." She pulled out the chair and grabbed him and smacked him across the back of his legs. "Just for that no cartoons for you. Now eat your breakfast." She drank her juice and read the paper as he slowly ate his food. When he had finish he sat quietly. Waiting for her to finish reading the paper. She put her cup in the sink and took his bowl. "Now lets go outside and hang out the washing." She grabbed the laundry basket and walked outside. He stood in the doorway.

He realized he was still wearing a wet diaper and people might see him. He saw that there were no fences between yards and anyone could see him if he went out. "Come on baby, help mummy hang up the cloths." He reluctantly stepped out. There was no one around. He sat down on the lawn next to the basket and handed her pegs.

"Morning Sheryl!' a woman's voice came from behind him. He froze. She walked over from the unit next door.

"Morning Jessica! How's your day been?" she acted like there was nothing wrong. He thought he could just sneak back inside.

"Looks like your little ones getting away from you." She pointed over to the Commander who was crawling to the door. She quickly grabbed him and directed him to the pegs.

"Now you just sit here mummy has to talk to the neighbors." He felt so embarrassed. He was glad she couldn't see his face. His face. 'Oh crap' he thought. He was wearing his hood. Anyone in Springfield would know that was the Cobra Commander's hood. He hoped that she would just think it was some guy wearing a replica. And diapers. 'Double crap' He wonder why he didn't

Just get up and walk out.

"You sure get all the interesting roll players. Id be lucky to wear a maid's outfit." Jessica said.

"Yeah, I like this one. He's a good roll player. Makes my job so much easier when they just give up and submit."

"I must say I'm glad you got me in with your madam. I haven't been this happy in a job before. And it pays well. Talk about stress relief." The Commander looked over to the two women confused. Wanting to know what was going on. He crawled over to listen more. "I got to ask you, are you able to take my 6 o'clock? I've got to go to the kids school play."

"Sure. Lucky my daughter is off with her father on holiday this week. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to take many clients either."

"Thanks, I'll catch you later." Jessica walked back inside and the Commander just looked up and the strange woman. Still unsure of what he had gotten involved in. she finished hanging up the Landry and took the Commander by the hand, leading him back inside.

"Now you sit down here while mummy watches TV." He sat down on the floor, uncomfortable in his wet diaper. He was still hard and now he had to go again. He turned around and shook her leg.

"Mummy, I have.."

"Not now honey." He sat there for a minute more. Then he just looked down at himself and sighed. He started to pee but then he realised he needed to do more. He held his legs together. He got off his knees and squatted looking down between his legs. Worried that he would leak. But there was none. He then relaxed and finished peeing. He pulled at the elastic and it was all safely inside. He liked the warm feeling running everywhere. It wasn't as quickly absorbed as last night.

His nappy was getting full. He looked up at her but she was too busy watching the news. He felt another urge. He had to do a shit and was wondering if he should draw the line. He really had to go now, he could feel it pushing. He pushed hard and he could feel his nappy get heavier. It didn't feel nice like when he wet himself. He could feel it run everywhere. It was starting to come up the front. She turned off the TV and looked down at him. She saw what he was doing.

He looked up and saw that she was now watching. "You need a change?"

"I did a poo."

"I can see that." She took him by the hand and led him back upstairs. He stood on the cold tiles. He could feel that some must have leaked out as he walked. He could feel in running down the inside of his legs. She unzipped the plastic straps and lowered the dirty diaper. "Well you certainly made a mess." She tossed it in the bin and turned on the water. She wiped him off with some baby wipes and placed his hood down on the bench. She helped him with his shirt and then into the shower. She washed him vigorously and then let him stand in the shower by himself.

He sighed as the water felt good. When he turned around he saw that his Cobra uniform was hanging up on the door and his boots and bag were all laid out. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He got dressed and grabbed his bag. He walked down the stairs and the woman was in the kitchen. He realised she knew who he was. He walked over to her. He noticed he was a lot taller that her.

"Was everything to your liking sir?" she bowed her head slightly. He didn't know what to say. He raised his hand like he was going to say something but he just couldn't think of anything. "You are always welcome here Commander. And it's no charge." He looked at her and saw a small Cobra ring on her finger. "I can take you back to the airport if you would like sir."

"Umm. That would be good." He followed her to her car and they drove in silence. When they got to the airport he turned to her. "You busy?"

"No appointment necessary for you Commander."

"Good. I trust that you would be available when I need you again."

"Anytime, whatever your fantasy Commander." He grabbed his bag and smiled.

"I will be back to see my mother again soon. So keep a day or two free for me." He walked to the plane waiting at the end of the tarmac. He walked through the halls very happy. He had a cheeky grin on his face. Tommy was waiting for him. "Tommy would you put my things away?" he handed Tommy his bag and he grabbed himself a drink. Tommy began to unpack. He pulled out

something from the bottom of his bag. He looked over at the Commander then back at the item, he unfolded it. It was a diaper. He looked at it and blushed before shoving it back in the bag and shoving the back under the Commander's bed.

"So was it a good holiday?" Tommy sat down next to the Commander. Who turned and smile his cheeky grin under his hood.

"Yeah, I'm defiantly gunna have to make more regular trips to Springfield."


End file.
